


I'm Home

by Kairipopa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairipopa/pseuds/Kairipopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo comes home from work, exhausted and needing cuddles from his boyfriend. Tsukishima has other ideas, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

Kuroo had a very long day at work, and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with his cute boyfriend and fall asleep.

"Babe~" Kuroo called out, "I'm home!" As soon as he smelled the food his wonderful boyfriend was cooking, he knew he had absolutely picked the right man.

"In the kitchen!" Kuroo hurried to find his boyfriend in the kitchen. The food smelled amazing as always, and Tsukishima seemed to look even better than the food.

Tsukishima smiled at his boyfriend as he entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips 

"How was work?" Tsukishima asked, looking down to his lover.

"It was terrible, honestly," Kuroo sighed, pulling Tsukishima in for a quick kiss. "But I'm glad I finally get to see my beautiful boyfriend."

Tsukishima blushed at his boyfriends kind words. Kuroo had always said the sweetest things to him and it always did the weirdest things to him. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Tetsu... but I made your favorite food and I set up a movie so we can cuddle? Will that cheer you up?"

Kuroo smiled brightly at Tsukishima and replied with a small, "Of course." After setting everything out on the table in front of their TV, Kuroo finally got relaxed with Tsukishima sitting between Kuroo's legs.

Tsukishima shuffled a bit so he was rested more comfortably with his head against Kuroo's chest. Tsukishima loved doing things like this with Kuroo, although he'd never admit it because he didn't want to become the cliche and cheesy one. Kuroo was definitely the romantic one in the relationship, mainly because he had experience with this sort of stuff and Tsukki didn't. Tsukishima let out a content sigh as he linked his fingers with Kuroo's. After a few minutes into the movie, Tsukishima decided to ask Kuroo what was wrong.

"Hey Tetsu, what happened at work today?" Kuroo's fingers clenched around Tsukishima's and he groaned. 

"Dumb people with dumb expectations happened. That overly selfish prick needs to learn that he's not worth shit."

Tsukishima leaned his head upwards, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends cheek. 

"Calm down Tetsu..." Tsukishima told him gently as he trailed his fingers through Kuroo's hair with his hand. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend's child-like behavior.

"You weren't the one being yelled at for stupid reasons," Kuroo chuckled, and started to kiss Tsukishima's face all over. The couple had only gotten through about 30 minutes of the movie before it was completely forgotten.

Tsukishima giggled turning his head to the side as Kuroo kissed all on his face. 

"Ahh tetsu..!" Tsukishima used his hands to cover Kuroo's lips. "Too many kisses!"

"I can't get enough of you though, Tsukki." Kuroo said, trying to tickle Tsukishima's sides where he knew the man was ticklish.

Tsukishima giggled uncontrollably, his body squirming around wildly as Kuroo tickled him "Gaah...T-Tetsu! C-cut it out!" 

"Never!" Kuroo exclaimed, laughing at his boyfriend's misfortune. After slowing down his fingers, Kuroo admired Tsukishima's beauty. He was breathless from laughing, face red and eyes shut tight, his hair ruffled up a bit, but Tsukishima still looked gorgeous.

Tsukishima was out of breath from all of the laughing. His eyes slowly fluttered open and his blush deepened upon seeing Kuroo staring at him. Tsukishima was so in love with Kuroo, who never failed to make his heart flutter. Tsukishima leaned his head upwards, pressing his lips to Kuroo's. Kuroo kissed back softly at first, but kiss lead to kiss and soon Kuroo's hands were tangled in Tsukishima's hair, pulling on his lip to get him to open his mouth. Tsukishima parted his lips slightly so Kuroo could slide his tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, pulling him in closer.

Kuroo pulled away after a little while, gasping for air. After he regained his normal breathing, he said "I'm ready for desert, love." Tsukishima gave Kuroo a weird look, but instantly recognized the hunger in his boyfriend's eyes. He whined lowly due to the lack of lips on his own.

"I could just eat you up."

Tsukishima pulled Kuroo back to himself, resting his forehead against the other's. "Tetsu.." Tsukishima purred, looking directly into Kuroo's eyes, his pupils blown wide. "I want you, Tetsu..." Kuroo growled lowly at Tsukishima's words, hearing his boyfriend whine was a huge weakness of his. 

"You want me babe?" Kuroo asked. "How do you want me?"

"I want you to touch me..." Tsukishima told him as he took Kuroo's hand, bringing it down to his crotch. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at Kuroo expectantly. Kuroo smirked at Tsukishima's outgoingness, since he normally wouldn't even act this desperate until they were close to their climax. "What do you say, Kei?"

Tsukishima grinded his hips upwards in Kuroo's hands, as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck, little whines leaving his lips. "P-please Tetsu..." 

Tsukishima and Kuroo hadn't been able to have sex like this in a while because Kuroo was busy with work, and when he wasn't working, Tsukishima would be working. So Tsukishima felt very sex deprived. He needed this. He needed Kuroo.

"Good boy," Kuroo said, removing his hand and grinding up into Tsukishima at the same time the latter's hips would roll. Kuroo also grabbed onto Tsukishima's hips, hoping to leave some marks. After a few minutes of hot kissing and grinding, Kuroo suggested that they move to the bedroom. Tsukishima didn't really want to stop, but he also didn't want a mess on the couch 

"Okay, let's go." Tsukishima slid off of Kuroo and he took his hand in his own, dragging him along into their bed room. Kuroo's heart beat fast. They hadn't gone this far in what, 4 or 5 months? Of course he was nervous, he didn't want to screw this up for Tsukishima. But by the looks of things, anything in this moment could make Kei get off.

Tsukishima entered the bedroom with Kuroo behind him, and didn't bother closing the door. Kei made Kuroo sit down own the bed before crawling into his lap with both legs on either side of him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Kuroo wasn't about to wait for more kissing and friction, so he decided to make some moves. Kuroo broke away from the kiss, grabbing the hem of Tsukki's shirt and lifting it above the blond's head. After that, he began to suck and pull at one of Tsukki's nipples, and used his hand to play with the other.

"A-AH..." Tsukishima moaned loudly, gripping onto Kuroo's hair tightly as he sucked at his nipples. Kuroo knew exactly what drove Tsukishima wild, he always knew just where to touch him, and Tsukishima's nipples were overly sensitive. 

"Don't muffle your cute noises Tsukki." Kuroo said and continued to suck on the man's nipples. Kuroo loved the sounds that Tsukishima made, it was like music to his ears and his dick. After a few minutes of sucking, Kuroo decided to make things equal and took his own shirt off as well, displaying a nice set of abs as well as amazing biceps.

"They're- they're embarrassing..." Tsukishima stuttered out in between little whimpers and whines. Tsukishima was growing extremely impatient. He wanted Kuroo inside him now- no he NEEDED Kuroo inside him. 

"T-Tetsu.." Tsukishima whined, rutting his hips against him. "I need it.. I-I need you Tetsu!" Tsukishima hoped he wasn't turning Kuroo off with his neediness and begging but he couldn't help it, he missed his lover so much.

"Needy, aren't we?" Kuroo said, chuckling. "Let's take it slow, ok darling?" Of course Tsukishima wanted to protest, tell him that he didn't want to take it slow, but Kuroo shut him up by flipping Tsukki onto his stomach. He took the boy's pants and boxers off, and using his tongue to lick around the puckered, needy hole. A loud moan escaped Tsukishima's lips, and he threw his head back. "F-fuck! That feels really," Tsukishima gasped. "Really good Tetsu!"

Kuroo hummed and stuck his tongue in farther, deeper. It wasn't even close to what Tsukishima wanted, but it still felt really good. Kuroo could tell by all of the noises that Tsukki was making. This was becoming a problem though, because Kuroo had yet to take his pants off and they were getting uncomfortably tight.

Tsukishima tugged at Kuroo's hair roughly, his back arching up off the bed as Kuroo's tongue was pushed into him. Tsukishima moaned out multiple swear words as his toes curled slightly. He loved doing these things with Kuroo, it made Tsukishima crazy. 

"Mmm I n-need... I need more..." Tsukishima pleaded. He wasn't normally this needy during sex but it had been months, and he was growing impatient.

"Tell me how much you need me, love." Kuroo said after taking a break from licking the man's hole. Kuroo rubbed his hands up Tsukishima's thighs, stomach, and then rested on his nipples again as he began to play with them.

"I-I need you so bad Tetsu! So, so baa-ah.. mm.. I-I've missed you and I miss how y-you would fuck me until I'd be begging for more- I-" another gasp, "I need that now Tetsu! P-please.. I need your cock." Tsukishima begged, looking up at Kuroo, his eyes glistening with lust and love and tears. Kuroo swore to himself softly at how desperate his boyfriend was, at how ravaged he already looked. There was no way he could keep teasing Kei, so he quickly moved towards the bedside stand where he grabbed the lube and condoms. 

As Kuroo was grabbing these things, Tsukishima started to undo Kuroo's pants as well as his boxers. He looked up at Kuroo as he took his boyfriend's cock in his hand and began to pump his cock at a steady pace. Kei realized how selfish he was being, he wanted Kuroo to feel good too. He took Tetsurou into his mouth, going as far down as he could on his length, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked and bobbed his head. Kuroo moaned loudly as soon as Kei took his cock into his mouth. He instantly forgot about the condoms and lube, focusing only on the sweet feeling of Kei's mouth around Kuroo. 

"Kei... babe, I'm going to come if you keep- mm-" Tsukishima slowed down his bobbing and looked up at Kuroo.

"But tetsu.. I want you to feel good too.." Tsukishima felt kind of.. guilty; for not being fair with Kuroo. Kei wanted his boyfriend to feel just as good as he did. Tsukishima brushed his hair out of his face before removing his glasses. He remembered last time when he and Kuroo had sex his glasses broke. He didn't want that happening again.

"Kei," Kuroo said, grabbing Tsukki's face to caress it. "I promise, I'm feeling just as good as you are." After a couple of reassuring kisses and an okay from Tsukishima, Kuroo went to grab the lube for a second time. Tsukishima spread his legs so Kuroo could have easier access to his entrance.

"T-tetsu I don't need prepping... I umm... I already... fingered myself earlier when you were at work..." Kei confessed, a blush coating his cheeks as he spoke "S-so you can just fuck me- please."

Kuroo's heart almost stopped in his chest after hearing that Kei had been fingering himself while Kuroo was gone. His mind stopped functioning for a bit, but when he returned, he was insanely hard. 

"Alright love," Kuroo murmured into Kei's neck, leaving kisses and bite marks. Kuroo coated his dick with the lube and started to slide in slowly, careful not to hurt the man underneath him. Neither one seemed to mind that Kuroo wasn't wearing a condom either.

Tsukishima's arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck and he titled his head to the side, allowing his boyfriend better access to his neck as he began kissing and sucking on the sensitive area. Although Tsukishima stretched himself earlier, it was still a bit painful seeing as Kuroo was much larger than his fingers. He stayed still for a moment, letting himself adjust to Tetsurou's size. 

"Okay... you- you can move Tetsu.."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Kuroo said, pulling out and thrusting back into Kei. The latter's back arched, his voice caught in his throat, and to Kuroo, Kei still look gorgeous. He held onto Kei's thighs, hoping to leave bruises as a reminder.

Tsukishima threw his head back, his eyes clenching shut. His breath had been taken away, a moan couldn't even escape his mouth. 

"T-Tetsu...rou," the way Kei said his boyfriend's name sounded like an angel. He let his hands trail up Kuroo's back, entangling one of his hands in his hair. There was no way Kuroo could last much longer after hearing the moans and whines and pleas of Tsukishima. The noises went straight to his groin, heating it up even more.

"F-faster Tetsu!" Tsukishima ordered demandingly. His nails dragged across Kuroo's back and his moans were very loud in Tetsurou's ears. "Ah..ah f-fuck I'm getting close Tetsurou!" 

"Me... too ah- shit-" Kuroo was just about to come, just about to completely fill his boyfriend. And Tsukishima was just as close. Kei tightened around Kuroo, hips jerking as he reached his orgasm. He moaned out multiple swear words as he reached his high, his breath heavy. 

"Come for me Tetsu... Fill me up with your load..."

The last words Kuroo said before orgasming were "Kei", and they both were out of breath after coming. The heavy breathing slowed, and Kuroo intertwined their fingers. 

"I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this terrible smut! I understand if voting or commenting on a sex story makes you uncomfortable, so please don't feel bad if you don't!


End file.
